Of Roses and Marmalade
by Steffie1
Summary: MegaMan Legends. Glyde and Denise finally went on a date. What could go wrong? A lot...Glyde x Denise.
1. The Date

Characters (c) CAPCOM  
Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Of Roses & Marmalade  
Chapter 1: The Date

As soon as Denise arrived at the Ayanokoji mansion, the couple sped off to the restaurant Omega Heat. Denise wore a midnight-blue evening dress, white evening gloves, midnight-blue high-heels, diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. Instead of glasses, she wore contacts. Her shoulder-length hair styled so that it was more wavy than usual. She only wore a tiny hint of make-up on her face. Glyde wore a black tuxedo, midnight-blue bow-tie, white gloves and black evening shoes. Surprisingly, he didn't splash the entire bottle of cologne on himself. He didn't restyle his hair, saying that his hairstyle would suit any occasion.

James, the chauffeur, decided to park a few blocks away from the entrance of Omega Heat. The two lovebirds were eager to find out how good the restaurant's service would be...

_Meanwhile_

"Right, you boys know what to do, correct?" a baritone voice asked, which clearly belonged to a man deep in his thirties. His entire being was enveloped in darkness, so no one could see his face. He wasn't alone though; as one could make out a silhouette of two people that stood in front of the taller man.  
"Yes sir, we do know what to do." a younger voice replied in a meek tone. He and his companion were too veiled by the dark.  
"Good. You'd better. In fact, do not fail me once, or else I'll have your heads!" the man warned. The younger beings could only nod in agreement; as it was stupid to do otherwise. They then left as quickly as mist in the morning sun.

_Meanwhile at Omega Heat_

Glyde and Denise were sitting by the table meant for only two people. As the couple had expected, Omega Heat was fairly busy. But, they didn't expect it to be so busy that the waiter took forever just to serve their order.  
"I mean, are they still trying to fish for lobsters? What's taking them so long?" Denise fumed as she took a sip from her champagne. Glyde snorted in agreement.  
"Dee-dear, maybe we should leave if the food's not here within an hour?" Glyde asked in an annoyed tone.  
"I agree. This is the worst service that I've ever received." Denise huffed loudly, hoping a nearby waitron could get the hint.

"We are in a first-class restaurant that can't even serve their customers in decent time? What else could go wrong?" the avian pirate complained as he smothered his face into the palms of his hands. As if on cue, sudden darkness filled the entire building. Glyde and his date were quite shocked that this happened.

"You just had to ask?" Denise asked in an amused tone. But, not everyone found this amusing. The couple noticed that waitrons held flashlights as they lead the people out of the building. A waitress led Denise and Glyde outside of the building( Glyde complained the entire way how bad the service was; and even threatened to sue. The waitress rolled her eyes every step of the way). To their utter amazement, everything was pitch black. Not one building in the entire street had a light on. In fact, not even the street lights were burning.

"Are power cuts normal on Berelf Island?" the cop lady asked her date. Her date looked quite confused as well. They were the only ones in the street.  
"We've never had power cuts before. It's very peculiar." Glyde mused to himself.  
"It sure is dark..." Denise shivered nervously. Assuming his date was cold, Glyde offered her his jacket. The blue-eyed woman accepted it, despite not being cold.  
"Denise, I don't think it's safe out here when it's this dark..."  
"I agree. Let's go back to your place." Denise suggested.

After James had picked them up, Glyde and Denise were transported back to the Ayanokoji mansion. They've noticed during the entire trip that it seemed that the entire island had no power. It took James much longer than usual to take the master and his date home, since the drivers had to treat the non-working traffic lights as four-way stops.

After thirty minutes, they had finally arrived at the Ayanokoji mansion. To their amazement, police cars surrounded the entire entrance. The avian pirate, the cop lady and the chauffeur jumped out of the car. Acting on instinct alone, Glyde tried to charge into the mansion. But, the policeman grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him.

"I'm afraid you can't go in there, kid." the man warned. Angry that he wasn't allowed in, Glyde stood tall, trying to look intimidating.  
"Why can I not go in, officer? I am Yukihiko Ayanokiji Junior, son of Yukihiko Ayankoji Senior and Miyuki Akane Ayanokoji! I have every right to go in!"

"Yuki, you can't go in because the cops are investigating a crime scene." Denise's voice came from behind her date. A police office stood beside her.  
"A crime scene? Dee-dear, what do you mean, and where's my parents?" the avian lover dared himself to whisper. Silence poisoned the air.

"Dee-dear?" Glyde asked again, afraid of what he'll hear. Noticing that the woman was too distraught to speak, a female cop decided to speak up.  
"We also believe the island's power cut wasn't an accident."  
"Why not?" James asked the cop.  
"You see the street lights burning right over there?" the cop asked as she to the street lights on her right. The others stared at what she pointed at.

"Strange, the power's back on." James pointed out.  
"Exactly. We've noticed that from the moment we arrived here, which was a minute before you've arrived, the power came back on. "  
"Wait, what does that have to do with anything, officer?!" Glyde demanded.  
"Mr. Ayanokoji, your parents have been kidnapped while the power was cut off..."

"Say what?! I don't believe it!" the avian prince screamed in frustration. To everyone's surprise, the tall man leaped into the air and glided over the surprised officers' heads. He charged into the mansion and ran until he spotted a charred carpet. Glyde used his heels as brakes, and stopped in his tracks. He bends down to examine the marks. He didn't notice the police officers; Denise and James behind him.

"These marks...they look like bullet holes." Glyde mused as he squints his eyes. One of the officers lifted the carpet up. There were bullet holes in the floor.  
"These bullet holes could only be caused by a giant mecha, judging by its size..." a policeman pointed out.  
"They look familiar, somehow..." Denise mused to herself.  
"Of course they do. There's only one person I know that has a mecha that could make such large bullet holes..." Glyde seethed in anger.

"Who, Glyde?" Denise asked curiously as her date got up to his feet. The former henchman of Lex Loath whipped his head around in pure anger.  
"He's the one person that hates my guts like no other." Glyde spoke in pure venom; hands clenched in tight fists as his body shook in anger.

"Who would that be, Glyde?" James asked softly.  
"That would be...Teisel Bonne!"

**_To be continued..._**


	2. The Bonne's Dilemma

Characters (c) CAPCOM  
Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Of Roses and Marmalade  
Chapter 2: The Bonne's Dilemma

_Gesellschaft Mark II's HQ_

"All right people, man your positions! The Drache had finally dropped Tron and the boys in front of the ruins. I shall be the spotter for this mission." Teisel barked orders left and right.  
"Yes, Master Teisel!" the servbots chorused together as they worked like clockwork. Bon Bonne decided to stand behind his brother, to watch him.

Placing the headphones over his ears, Teisel sat in the Spotter chair. Truth be told, he was quite nervous. He had never spotted before; mainly doing the manual work while Tron did the spotting. What if he screwed up, and his sister and the boys' lives were lost because of it?

"Gustaff to Gesellschaft Mark II. We are deep in the ruins. Over." Tron's static voice was heard through Teisel's headphones.  
"Gesellschaft Mark II to Gustaff, we hear you loud, but with a bit of static. Over."  
"Gustaff to Gesellschaft Mark II. Understood. Over."  
"Gesellschaft Mark II to Gustaff. Roger. Over."

"Okay Teisel, you can do this..." the Bonne leader mumbled as he fiddled with the spotter equipment. After awhile, he figured out how to use the equipment.  
"Tron, there's a giant door that's disguised as a wall. It should be NNE from where you are positioned." Teisel pointed out.  
"Ah, I see. Hmm, I've never seen this door before..." Tron pondered out loud, "Thanks, Teisel. You're quite good at spotting, even though you told me you've never understood any of the equipment."

"Thanks, Sis." Teisel smiled happily.  
"Huh? Okay, that's odd..." Tron's confused voice buzzed through the headphones.  
"What's odd, Sis?"  
"When I just turned around, I noticed that none of the boys were with me. Strange, I made sure every single one of their Speeds was maxed out..."  
"Maybe you made so many twists and turns, they've gotten lost?" the grey-haired man suggested.  
"I hope so..."

After an hour, Teisel noticed something bleep on the spotter equipment's screen.  
"Oh! Hey Tron, I'm picking a strong signal that's behind you! Huh? The signal just disappeared. Must be some sort of glitch. Never mind Tron; it's just a false alarm."  
"...Bzzzztt..."  
"Tron, are you there? Tron? I can't hear you; there's too much static!" the eldest Bonne sibling began to worry as he didn't hear anything from his little sister.

"Master Teisel, we lost all contact with the Gustaff..." one of the servbots informed the leader. Silence filled the air as everyone wondered whether or not Tron and the others were alright...

"Babu?" Bon Bonne asked his eldest sibling. The eldest Bonne stood up from his seat; pacing up and down and he tried to figure out what happened.  
"I really don't know what happened, Bon." Teisel sighed in defeat.  
"Boys, we're going to the ruins to find out what happened to Tron and the others!"  
"Yes, Master Teisel!" the servbots saluted.

_Much later_

The Drache dropped Teisel( who was piloting the Ludwig Mark II), Bon Bonne and several of the servbots in front of the ruins.  
"Alright boys, be on the lookout. We could meet up with something very dangerous." Teisel warned the others, before he led them inside the ruins.

After two hours of searching, the group found a wooden crate in the middle of the ruins. Curious as to what's inside, Teisel decided to lift the lid open. Inside the crate, to everyone's surprise, were the servbots that were accompanying Tron. All six servbots were knocked unconscious. After they placed all the unconscious servbots into the Ludwig, the servbots and the Bonne brothers continued in their journey to find out what happened to the Bonne sister.

After what felt like hours, the group finally found the Gustaff. The mecha's limbs were sliced off cleanly; and the Gustaff looked quite beaten up. Teisel, Bon and the servbots rushed towards the mecha, hoping that they won't find what they've feared.  
"Miss Tron?" the servbots called out. No response.

"Oh no..." Teisel felt his throat tighten as he noticed that there was no response. The Bonne leader leaped out of his mecha, and rushed towards where his sister's mecha laid. With quite a bit of effort, he finally turned the Gustaff onto its back. Pressing the Bonne family symbol, the hatch opened, revealing that no one was inside.

"What could've happened to Miss Tron, Master Teisel?" one of the servbots asked the grey-haired pirate.  
"She was kidnapped!" Teisel snarled as his hands were curled into fists.  
"But, who would've kidnapped her?"  
"Only one person I know would have a weapon that could slice the Gustaff's limbs off like that..."  
"Who would that be, Master Teisel?"

"The only person I know that would have such a large grudge against me! That person would be...Glyde!"

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Revenge of the Rivals

Characters (c) CAPCOM  
Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Of Roses and Marmalade  
Chapter 3: Revenge of the Rivals

_Later that night  
Ayanokoji mansion_

Denise, the birdbots, the maids and butlers watched how Glyde paced back and forth across the living room's floor. The ruby-eyed man ranted and raved during each step. The police had left after they've asked the butlers, maids and birdbots what they've seen.

"I should've known that Teisel would've used his knowledge of who my parents are against me! What a coward!" the avian pirate seethed in anger, baring his sharp fangs.  
"But, are you really certain it's him?" Denise asked.

"Well, out of all the enemies I had, he's the only one that I've told whom my parents were." Glyde stated as he punched his fist into the palm of his hand.  
"If you are one hundred percent certain about this, maybe we should go to Ryship Island, and find out why Teisel would've kidnapped your parents?" the cop lady suggested. The blonde-brunette nodded his head in approval.

The next morning, using the Glyde Swan, Glyde flew himself and Denise towards Ryship Island. After an hour of flying, they've landed in Gold City.

_Meanwhile outside of Gold City_

"I can't believe that worm would be such a coward; kidnapping Tron like that. I swear that when I get my hands on that boy, Glyde would wish he had never been born!" Teisel's loud voice boomed from inside the Ludwig. The Bonne pirate decided that he should find the Bird Boy, and find out why he'd kidnapped his little sister. He told the servbots and Bon Bonne that they should wait in the Gesellschaft (which was kilometres away from Gold City); as back-up.

"Huh, what's that?" Teisel pondered out loud as an avian-like aircraft landed a few feet away from him. As he squint his eyes, watched as the two passengers climbed out of their ride.  
"It's Glyde! And Denise?!" The grey-haired pirate gasped in surprise when he noticed the cop lady with the enemy. He noticed that while Glyde wore his trade-mark armour; Denise wore Digger armour that was sapphire and royal-blue. He saw Glyde gesture to Denise that she should stand as far away from the men as possible. Denise nodded in approval, and hid behind a cliff. As soon as she was out of harm's way, the ruby-eyed pirate approached Teisel.

"Well, if it isn't the coward Teisel Bonne!" Glyde sneered as he stood akimbo, "Fancy meeting you here."  
"Say what? Me, a coward? Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself, you pond scum?!" Teisel snarled as he secretly charged the Ludwig Laser Gun up.  
"People don't like grudge-holders, Teisel." the ruby-eyed man wagged his finger at the man inside the Ludwig.

To Glyde's surprise, the grey-haired pirate shot a laser beam at him. Being swift-footed, Glyde leaped out of the way and landed on top of his Glyde Swan. He then leaped into the cockpit, and transformed his mecha into a more humanoid form.  
"That does it, no more Mr. Nice Guy!" Glyde threatened in a low voice.

The mechas fought for an hour, dodging each attack the other threw at him. Neither could hit their target. Running at full speed, Glyde charged towards Teisel. When it was ready, the Glyde Swan shot blade-like feathers at the Ludwig. The Ludwig rolled out of the way in time. Grabbing a nearby boulder, the Ludwig threw it at the Glyde Swan, hitting its mark.

Inside the Glyde Swan, the pilot could feel the force of the boulder striking his mecha.  
"Argh! How dare you?!" Glyde seethed. To his surprise, he noticed the Glyde Swan received 45 damage.  
"Okay, charge Ultimate Glyde Laser up to 150 " the avian pirate thought out loud as he pulled the lever up. He was quite baffled about this battle; why didn't Teisel mention anything about his parents? Why didn't he use them as bait? All the pondering made him confused; and he doesn't like being confused.

Meanwhile, Teisel watched in interest as he noticed the Glyde Swan didn't even move an inch.  
"What are you up to, Glyde?" the grey-haired pirate pondered to himself; the Ludwig grabbing a nearby boulder. He was quite confused that Glyde didn't mention anything about Tron during the fight. Knowing the young man, Glyde would've played his trump card from the moment the fight started. So, why didn't he?

"Ultimate Glyde Laser!" Glyde's voice boomed from inside his mecha. A powerful laser beam erupted from the mouth of the Glyde Swan. Teisel tried to get out of the way, but to no avail; the laser beam pierced through the sturdy armour of the Ludwig. To Teisel's shock, his mecha received 45 damage.

"Give it up, Teisel; you won't win. Especially since the Glyde Swan was upgraded to be even stronger than the Glyder. So, it's best to tell me now where they are! Or else, you're history!" Glyde warned as he aimed his laser gun where he believed Teisel's head was. Teisel aimed his laser gun where he believed Glyde's head would be as well.  
"Stop talking in riddles, and tell me where she is! Or else, you'll have a new hairdo."

"Who are you talking about, Teisel?" Glyde sounded confused, but didn't move his laser gun. He secretly charged his laser gun up.  
"Don't play games with me; you rich brat! You know who I'm talking about!" Teisel seethed. He secretly charged the Ludwig's laser gun up.

"For goodness sakes, Teisel! Stop acting dumber than usual, and tell me where they are!" Glyde screamed, ready to fire the laser at any moment.  
"Oh for goodness sakes, Yuki! Stop being such a spoilt brat, and tell me where she is!" Teisel roared back, ready to fire the laser.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW, YOU TWO!!" Denise's voice screeched as she ran towards the men with all the speed she could muster.  
"Dee-dear?" Glyde gasped in shock, turning around to face his girlfriend. He couldn't believe that he had actually forgotten about her. He and Teisel uncharged their laser guns as Denise ran towards them. When she had finally stopped behind them, the two men leaped out of their mechas to approach her.

"Denise, what's wrong?" Teisel asked the cop. Glyde seemed to be just as confused. They waited for her to catch her breath.  
"Glyde, Teisel, you are both wrong!"  
"Say what, Denise?! What do you mean we're wrong?" the male pirates gaped in surprise at the news.  
"You both believed that the other kidnapped your loved one, when it wasn't the other person all along!"

"What do you mean, Dee-dear? I don't get what you're saying..." Glyde cocked an eyebrow in confusion as he folded his arms in front of his chest. Teisel did likewise.  
"Yeah, I'm lost." Teisel admitted.  
"Last night, while we were on our date, Glyde's parents were kidnapped. For some reason or other, Glyde believes that you've kidnapped them, Teisel!"  
"Me kidnap his parents? I don't have any reason for doing that!"

"Then explain to me why the floors of the Ayanokoji mansion just happened to have bullet-holes that looked like it came from the Gustaff, hm?" Glyde glared at the taller pirate.  
"After you explain to me why the Gustaff's limbs were sliced off so tidily, as if by the Eagle Rapier?"  
"What are you talking about? I wasn't anywhere near the Gustaff. In fact, I was with Denise the entire night!"  
"Oh, doing what?"  
"Nothing like that, you pervert! Our date was cut off; and we had discovered that my parents were kidnapped. So, I asked her to sleep over at my place. In different rooms, mind you!"

"So, you didn't kidnap Tron?" Teisel asked, still suspicious.  
"No, I never did. Why would I want to do that?" Glyde demanded as he rested his fists on his hips. Denise prepared herself to be ready if the two men wanted to attack one another.  
"If you didn't kidnap Tron, and I didn't kidnap your parents; who did?"

"There's only one person I know that would have a grudge on Mr. Ayanokoji and the Bonnes: Mr. Lex Loath! C'mon boys, let's go and visit him at his ship!" Denise ordered the men.  
"But Denise, Mr. Loath is..." Glyde began, before Teisel and Denise grabbed him by arms and dragged him with them.  
"No buts, Glyde! We must confront your old boss, whether he likes it or not!"

The three left in a hurry; determined to find out what happened to their kidnapped loved ones. Would they find what they're looking for at Mr. Loath's ship, or something much more sinister?

**_To Be Continued..._**


	4. Nebula Grey's Request

Characters (c) CAPCOM  
Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Of Roses and Marmalade  
Chapter 4: Nebula Grey's Request...

_Much later  
Mr. Loath's office, Mr. Loath's airship_

Maddie Loath, also known as Dr. Madd to most, was busy packing her late father's belongings into several boxes. Although she should've gotten someone to help her, she decided to do this daunting task alone. It was a private affair, in her mind. A long private affair, but she had to do it.

Suddenly, she felt someone hold her in a headlock. She struggled to get free, but the person's grip was too powerful.  
"Hello, Dr. Madd! Glad to see you too." the man's voice entered her ears.  
"Miyabi Dark?! What are you doing here? And put me down, you bloody jerk!" Maddie snarled, trying to slam her heel against the taller man's shin.  
"To see my former boss, of course. Now, where is he?" Mr. Dark snarled.  
"You mean you don't know? Mr. Loath is--"

"Hey, get your dirty mitts off the lady!" Teisel screamed as he, Denise and Glyde barged into the office.  
"Yeah, leave her alone, you creep!" Denise demanded. As if holding Dr. Madd any longer would result in him catching a deadly virus, Mr. Dark roughly shoved Maddie away from him. The pink-haired woman ran towards the trio, and hid behind Teisel.

"Mr. Dark, what are you doing here?" Glyde spoke in a deadly tone. The dark-haired man quite confused, as if he's surprised the blonde would've asked him that.  
"Wait, didn't you find the note Dark Scythe and Tsukasa Futaba left inside Mr. Loath's ship?" Mr. Dark asked, cocking an eyebrow. While he shook his head, Glyde shot Maddie a look. She too shook her head.

"No, we didn't receive any notes. Why?" Mr. Loath's daughter admitted. The statement made the scarred man slap the palm of his hand against his own face.  
"It was a ransom note. It was a message telling Lex that I've kidnapped Mr. and Mrs. Ayanokoji, as well as Tron Bonne!"  
"Wait, you have Tron?" Teisel snarled, ready to attack the taller man.  
"Why did you kidnap them?" Denise glared at the man.  
"Those three knew some of Mr. Loath's deadly secrets. With them in my custody, I can easily torture the secrets out of them; and use these secrets to blackmail Lex."

"But, why did you want to leave a note to inform him this?"  
"I assumed that if he knew I have them under my custody, he would do anything to make sure that I won't make them speak. Lex is quite a proud man, y'know."  
"But, that plan failed." Glyde pointed out.  
"Which means only one thing: you four better bring Mr. Loath to my hideout, or else."  
"But, what if we can't do that?"  
"If, for some reason or other, you can't, the Ayanokoji couple and the Bonne girl shall not see the next day..."

"You monster! I won't let you harm my sister!" Teisel clenched his fists in rage. Like an enraged bull, the Bonne leader charged at the man; and tackled him to the ground.  
"Teisel?!" Denise and Glyde gasped as they watched Teisel use Mr. Dark's head as a punching bag, cursing him the entire time.

Without warning, Miyabi Dark suddenly disappeared into a puff of smoke.  
"Say what?" Teisel blinked in shock. Any rage he had disappeared just as quickly as it came.  
"I clean forgot that Mr. Dark knew some magic tricks." Maddie admitted.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Glyde piped up. He looked quite anxious. In fact, everyone looked quite anxious about the current situation.  
"Easy, we'll find Mr. Loath and hand him over to Mr. Dark." Teisel stated as he punched his fist into the palm of his hand.  
"But Mr. Loath isn't with us anymore." the ruby-eyed blonde uttered in a sad whisper.  
"So, we'll just find him and--"  
"I meant that Mr. Loath is dead."

Denise and Teisel looked like a train had just ridden over them. The grey-haired pirate and the brunette cop stared at the blonde-brunette pirate and the rose-haired woman with the same expression as fish out of water.  
"Lex Loath is d-dead?" Denise asked the moment she found her voice. Glyde nodded. Without warning, Teisel grabbed Glyde by the front of his armour, and lifted him off his feet. He brought the younger pirate closer to his face until their noses touch one another.

"What do you mean Mr. Loath's dead?" Teisel asked in a calm voice; although Glyde could see in the grey-haired man's eyes that he's anything but calm. In fact, the ruby-eyed pirate feared his own life.  
"He took his own life three months ago."  
"Stop protecting that idiot; and tell me the truth!"  
"I am telling you the truth!"  
"I don't believe it; you are actually protecting him, even when our loved ones' lives are in danger? Glyde, that madman might kill your parents! He might kill my little sister; and you are protecting the scumbag that caused this mess!"

"I am not protecting him! He really is dead! Dr. Madd and I only found out a week ago!" Glyde protested. Teisel still didn't believe him.  
"He's telling the truth, Teisel", Maddie finally spoke up, "We only discovered last week that my father had passed away."  
"..." Although he pondered whether or not the employees of the late Lex Loath were telling the truth, the Bonne leader had finally let go of Glyde. The ruby-eyed pirate fell with little grace on the floor. Teisel looked on in jealousy as he watched Denise help Glyde to his feet.

"We sure have a problem now; Nebula Grey doesn't know Mr. Loath is dead." the avian pirate sighed in frustration.  
"No, we don't have a problem! All we have to do is bust into their HQ, and rescue our family!" Teisel protested.  
"Nebula Grey is quite dangerous, Teisel. We can't barge right in. We need a plan!" Maddie pointed out.  
"That's right! We need a plan; a plan I know would work!" Denise smirked.

Glyde, Teisel and Maddie looked at Denise in interest, wondering just what the police captain had in store for them...

**_To be continued..._**


	5. The Rescue

Characters (c) CAPCOM  
Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Of Roses and Marmalade  
Chapter 5: The Rescue

_ Much later that day at Nebula Grey's HQ_

"I don't believe it! You two failed the simplest task I had given you both!" Mr. Dark shouted on top of his lungs at his henchmen: Dark Scythe and Tsukasa Futaba. The twosomes were in his office; which was just a room away from where Tron Bonne, Mrs. Ayanokoji and Mr. Ayanokoji's prison cell was. The trio could hear how Miyabi Dark ranted and raved at his men; they sometimes winced when the man's voice became harsher as he scolded the men.

"But sir, it was an honest mistake. The note somehow fell out of one of our pockets before we arrived at Mr. Loath's airship..." Tsukasa protested.  
"But, why didn't you just make another note, and go back to Mr. Loath's ship?" Miyabi Dark pointed out.  
"Well, er..."  
"Dark Scythe, do you have anything to say?"  
"I have the exact same story as Tsukasa, sir."  
"Well then, you two must just be punished accordingly..."

The young men shivered in fear as they watched their superior drew a weapon from his pocket. He approached them with as much innocent intent as a wolf that sat next to a helpless lamb...

_Meanwhile at the prison cell_

"What's going on there?" Miyu Ayanokoji cocked an eyebrow at her husband.  
"I really don't know..." Yuikohiko Ayanokoji admitted.  
"I have a hunch that that man's shouting at them, because they messed the most important part of the plan up!" Tron pointed out.

To their utter horror, twin blood-curdling screams erupted from the closed office. Their eyes widened as the screams ended even sooner than they came.  
"I really don't like this--" Mr. Ayanokoji gagged in fright as he gripped onto the cell's bars in dear life. Miyuki eyed the office door suspiciously, while Tron hugged her arms around herself. There are times when she was glad Teisel had shunned her away from the dark world of real-life, but this wasn't one of them. She had the sneaky suspicion that the two boys' lives were cut short.

After awhile, the office door slid open, revealing Mr. Dark. He wore a deadly facial expression as he approached the prison cell of his prisoners. He stood right in front of the bars just where Yukihiko had stood.  
"If I may ask, why did we hear people scream?" the multi-billionaire questioned the younger man.  
"My best henchmen spoilt the most-important part of the plan. For that, they were justly punished. But, I don't think the janitor would like the fact that they've messed the office up. And what a pity about the carpet; red doesn't come out so easily, and that carpet's a light beige. Oh well, guess I just have to buy another one."

All colour drained from Mr. Ayanokoji's face as he stared at the leader of Nebula Grey. Miyu shook her head in disgust as she tried her best to get rid of the horrible images that entered her mind. Tron shivered in shock; how could anyone be so sick?

"I'm still waiting for you to tell me any juicy secrets you have on Mr. Loath or his henchman Glyde."  
"There's nothing to tell, you creep! So, stop pestering me!"  
"Oh really? But, why are you defensive, hm?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've noticed you seem so defensive everytime I spoke about Mr. Loath's henchman. Why? Why are you protective of that boy?"  
"That's none of your business!"  
"There you go again; all defensive whenever I mentioned that boy. I wonder...are you two perhaps family? I see a sort of resemblance between you, him and your wife. I get it; he's your son, ain't he?"

"I'm right, ain't I? What a juicy piece of information to blackmail him with. Maybe I could force him to work for us?"

"The blackmail won't work on him, idiot!" Glyde's father growled.  
"Yuki, please stay calm." Miyu requested as she rested a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder.  
"It will work; I know it would." Mr. Dark grinned as he turned his attention to the quiet Tron Bonne.  
"Miss Tron Bonne, are you willing to tell me anything? Did Glyde by any chance let slip any secrets about Mr. Loath?"  
"No, I don't know any of Mr. Loath's secrets!" Tron Bonne huffed in annoyance.

"You really don't have any? Maybe this would change your mind!" the leader of Nebula grinned evilly as he took a pocket knife out of his pocket. Before he could do anything further, the intruder alarms went off.  
"Intruders?" Mr. Dark frowned as he placed the pocket knife back into his pocket, "Stay here while I go and sort them out!" the dark-haired man warned as he ran off to where his mecha was located. Tron and the Ayanokojis looked at one another as they wondered who the intruders could be.

_Meanwhile_

The Ludwig Mark II, the Glyde Swan and the PROT2 Robo-Suit (also Mark II) barged through the corridors of Nebula Grey. They shot down any robots that tried to stop them. Denise, Glyde and Teisel knew they were getting closer to where the Ayanokojis and Tron were held hostage; judging how the defenses increased as they got further into the HQ.

After twelve minutes had passed, the trio stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a prison cell.  
"Tron! Mr. and Mrs. Ayanokoji! You're okay!" Teisel shouted in joy as he leaped out of his mecha, Glyde did likewise.  
"Okay everyone, stand back!" Denise ordered as she used her mecha to bend the prison bars wide enough for all three prisoners to go through. The prisoners couldn't get out fast enough, feeling quite claustrophobic.

"Okay, now for the next part of the plan. Mr. Ayanokoji, you must get into the Ludwig with Teisel. Mrs. Ayanokoji, you must get into the Glyde Swan with your son. Tron, you must get into the PROT2 Robo-Suit with me." Denise ordered everyone.  
"But, why?" Mr. Ayanokoji wondered out loud, before he got into the Ludwig.  
"Nebula Grey might use their best robots or members to stop us; and might use force. Since none of you have any weapons to protect you, it's for your own best interest for us to protect you." Denise explained as Tron squeezed herself next to the cop. The PROT2 Robo-Suit wasn't meant to have passengers.  
"Okay, ready? Let's get out of here! Hopefully the Gold City police are standing outside the HQ by now..."

As expected, the journey back was quite tiring. Robots and the members of Nebula Grey tried to stop the intruders, but the trio's teamwork prevented the mafia from stopping them. After what felt like hours, the six almost reached the entrance when a giant arachnid-like mecha leaped right in front of them. The Poisonous Venom mecha blocked their only escape route.

"So, you thought you could escape, hmm? Well, not if I can help it!" Mr. Dark's voice boomed from within the arachnid-like mecha. Without warning, he slammed his mecha's gorilla-like fists into the ground in front of him. His targets leaped out of the way in time.  
"So, he's looking for a fight? I'm game!" Glyde smirked, even though his mother gave him a worried glance.  
"Yuki, I don't think you should think of this as a game! He's--"  
"Mommy, I fought against him five years ago; when he robbed Mr. Loath's livestock. I defeated him in our rematch!" Glyde grinned as he slashed his wing-sabres at his enemy, damaging the armour. He leaped out of the way in time as Teisel slammed the body of his Ludwig into Mr. Dark's Poisonous Venom. As the enemy was down, Denise and Tron threw bombs at him, causing incredible damage.

"Yuki, he's not fooling around! He's dead serious about killing us!" Miyu warned.  
"Look Mommy, we defeated him!" the ruby-eyed man grinned in victory. The leader of Nebula Grey was defeated, alright. Smoke rose from the mecha as sparks flew from the damage it had received. Assuming it was safe, the sixsome leaped out of the mechas. They surrounded the arachnid-like mecha, amazed that they had defeated the leader of Nebula Grey.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Teisel finally spoke, breaking the silence.  
"Taking him to prison, of course!" Denise answered as she poked the mecha with her toe. To everyone's horror, machines started to hum as the Poisonous Venom got back to its feet.  
"Not in this lifetime!" the leader of Nebula Grey snarled, firing a fully-charged laser shot at Denise.  
"Dee, look out!" Glyde screamed as he shoved Denise out of the blast's way. The blast barely missed them as the ruby-eyed pirate landed hard on the ground, Denise underneath him. The two didn't notice the awkward positions they were in; more concerned about their safety.

The arachnid-like mecha shot more lasers as the others dodged with all their might. Teisel already got into his mecha, deciding that he must stop this raging lunatic. But, he must first power the Ludwig's gun to full-power first...

Glyde and Denise ran towards their mechas, but the lasers had destroyed the Glyde Swan and PrOT2 Robot-suit into tiny pieces before they could even get in.  
"Oh no, what can we do now?" Denise panicked. Neither she, nor Glyde, noticed the laser beam that was approaching them...

Before the beam could hit them, Mr. Ayanokoji shoved both of them out of the way. The captain of the Gold City police and her boyfriend landed hard on the floor; not injured at all. The two got to their feet the moment they heard someone scream in pain. They looked on horror when Mr. Ayanokoji collapsed onto the floor; lifeless.

"Daddy?" Glyde choked as he ran towards his fallen father, his mother in tow. When he had approached him, Glyde turned his father onto his back. The young man's eyes widened in horror as he noticed the fatal chest wound. Hoping it'll stop the bleeding, Glyde pressed his hands hard against his father's heart, where the wound was. He didn't notice what's going on around him, more concerned about stopping his father's wound from bleeding too much. The same wound that actually stole his father's life the moment the laser struck him. The ruby-eyed pirate didn't notice the tears that ran down his mother's cheeks as she watched her son kneeling over his father, not realizing his father is in fact dead...

Meanwhile, Mr. Dark's mecha went on a rampage as it shot lasers wildly at the defenceless Tron and Denise. They were tiring quite quickly as the lasers were shot when one least expected it, which made it very hard to predict. Without warning, Mr. Dark's Poisonous Venom mecha slammed both its fists hard against the floor, knocking both girls off their feet. The two girls were dazed and confused when they tried to get back to their feet.

"Time for you to die!" Mr. Dark snarled from inside the Poisonous Venom, ready to fire a laser beam at the girls. Without warning, a powerful laser blast ruptured through the midsection of the mecha, just where the pilot seat was positioned. The Poisonoud Venom fell hard onto its stomach. The Ludwig stood right behind it; its laser gun smoking from recent use.

"I--I--didn't mean to! I--I!" Teisel stuttered as he climbed out of the Ludwig, shaking like a leaf as he ran towards his little sister and the woman he loved. Miyuki approached the three, her son in tow. The poor boy was grief-stricken; tears running down his face.

"You did what you had to do, Brother. You were defending us..." Tron whispered as she hugged her horrified brother.  
"But, I--" Teisel's sentence was cut off as the Gold City police and some paramedics charged into the building.  
"Captain Marmalade, we arrested all members of Nebula Grey!" Deputy Captain Eugene Chaud saluted at his superior. Denise nodded in approval.

"Good work, Chaud." Denise congratulated the young man as soon as she found her voice.  
"Unfortunately, we couldn't find their leader, though--" Eugene Chaud began, but Denise pointed at the destroyed mecha that lay on the ground.  
"He's in that mecha, Chaud. Unfortunately, he won't be able to pay for his crimes..." the captain sighed sadly as she turned around to where her boyfriend stood.

Glyde tried to lift his late father up, but wasn't strong enough to do so on his own, which is why Teisel was helping him. The young man refused to allow the paramedics to take his father away on the stretcher. Miyuki tried her best to wear her stoic expression, but it simply crumbled as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Tron looked as if she didn't know what to.

"We have finally defeated the greatest mafia on Ryship Island, yet it feels as if we've lost the war..." Denise whispered under her breath.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	6. Grave Goodbyes, A Welcomed Reunion

Characters (c) CAPCOM  
Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Of Roses and Marmalade  
Chapter 6: Grave Goodbyes, A Welcomed Reunion

_Two weeks after the Nebula Grey incident_

"Ready?" Roll asked brightly, even though Data's dancing was driving her wild.  
"Ready!" Tron gave a thumbs up.  
"Countdown start!" The female mechanics ordered the servbots.  
"10...9...8...7...6..."  
"I don't think the rocket will work..." Glyde told Denise quite loudly.  
"I heard that!" Tron shot the ruby-eyed man a death-glare.  
"You were supposed to!"  
"...5...4...3...2...1..."  
"WE HAVE LIFT OFF!" Tron and Roll gave each other a high-five as the rocket flew into the air.

Minutes had passed, and the rocket didn't crash into the ground yet.  
"You think they actually did it?" Verner asked his coffee-drinking companions. Teisel shrugged his shoulders in reply.

As if to prove a point, the rocket crash landed into the very spot it was launched from minutes earlier. The audience screamed in frustration when they saw another failed plan.  
"I can't believe the plan failed again!" Roll and Tron screamed in frustration. They didn't notice the rubble move slightly.  
"I told you your plan won't work!" Tron scolded the blonde mechanic as she crossed her arms against her chest.  
"Excuse me? I thought you said it was your plan?!" Roll pointed an accusing finger at the Bonne sister. Surprised gasps came from the audience; but the girls paid no mind.

"Looks like we'll never get MegaMan back, at this rate..." Roll sighed in defeat. Tron sighed in agreement.  
"Tron? Roll? Your plan--" Teisel tried to explain, but the mechanics didn't hear him.  
"Yes, our plan failed. Maybe we should just give up, considering how we'll never get MegaMan off that little planet..."

"What do you mean you'll never get MegaMan off the little planet? I'm right here!" a deep voice piped up. Roll and Tron whipped their heads around to face the owner of the voice. The girls were both shocked and happy to see who it was.  
"MegaMan?!" both girls squealed happily, tackling him to the ground as they both tried to hug him at the same time. The entire Bonne family, Verner von Bluecher and Barrell Caskett approached MegaMan to welcome him home.

They haven't noticed that Glyde and Denise had already left...

_Much later  
Berelf Island's cemetry_

"I still can't believe he's dead..." Glyde sighed sadly as he placed a bouquet of roses on his father's grave. His mother, Maddie Loath and Denise stood by his side. In his mother's hand was a small package. The gravestones of Dark Scythe, Tsukasa Futaba and Miyabi Dark were a few feet away from his father's grave  
"I can't believe it either, my son."  
"So, what now?" Denise dared to ask.  
"I'll have to become the CEO of my father's company."  
"But, aren't they asking too much from you?"  
"Well, my father's business partner will run the company for me while he teaches me everything I should know about being the CEO of the company. It would take several years, but I will become the CEO as soon as I know all the ropes."

"Yuki, there's something your father wanted me to give you." Miyu stated as she placed a small parcel into her son's hands. Opening the parcel up, Glyde noticed a black book.  
"A black book?" Glyde casted a confused look at his mother.  
"Your father told me to give you this after he had passed away. I'm not one-hundred percent certain what's inside; and I personally believe that it's for you to find out."  
"Thanks, Mommy." Glyde smiled as he took the book out of the parcel, eager to read what's inside. Maddie Loath escused herself from the group, since her night-shift at the hospital would start soon.

_Hours later_

Glyde and Denise watched as the sun slowly descended into the horizon; hand-in-hand.  
"Glyde, what will happen to us? Y'know, as a couple?" Denise whispered as she turned her head to face Glyde. The ruby-eyed man cocked an eyebrow in response. The Flutter and Gesellschaft Mark II flew over them as Glyde tried to think of an answer.  
"So many things have changed, Denise. I don't think we should date casually anymore..."  
"Huh? Oh--"  
"In fact, maybe we should become a steady couple, and see what will happen from there?" Glyde offered. Denise smiled in approval. As soon as the sun disappeared, the couple strolled back to the limo; where James was waiting for them. The young couple climbed into the limo.

As James drove the young couple back to their homes, a thought popped into Denise's head.  
'Well, Denise Ayanokoji does have a nice ring to it...'

**_The End_**


End file.
